Redfeather and frostflame: Two new heros
by RedHawk1234567
Summary: When two new heroes join the team, confliction arrives. As the team is not getting along, some old villains are infiltrating, and the team doesn't notice. KF, and Robin go missing and the team has few clues. Can they work together to find the missing heroes?Can they trust each other? BASED ON FIRST SEASON.(In this story,Speedy never got cloned, It just messed things up. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: RedFeather

Sunrise looked around from the top of a large building. The stars shone brightly above her head, and the harsh wind blew her dark red hair behind her. In her mind, she shape shifted into a barn owl, and listened. She heard the running footsteps of the enemy, just around the corner of the next building. She smiled, and spread her red-ish orange hawk wings. Using the wind as an alliance, she flew around the corner and landed in the shadows, just in front of the frightened man. He jumped back, only to find that he was cornered. He was breathing hard, for he had been running from RedFeather for a while now.

"What do you want with me?!" He asked. Though he couldn't see red feather, he knew exactly what she looked like. Dark red hair, green eyes, and wings…Hawk wings!

"I want you to return the jewelry you just stole." RedFeather answered.

"Why? It doesn't belong to you anyway!"

That's when RedFeather got mad. She stepped into the light.

"Do you know how long I've been chasing you?! Do you even know how HARD it is to be chasing a villain AGAINST the WIND?! No you don't because YOU can NOT fly! Now, RETURN THE JEWELRY!" now RedFeather was grabbing the man's shirt, and shaking him, and now the robber was VERY scared of her.

"Fine. Fine! Take the jewelry, but don't call the cops a'ight. Here you go." With that, Redfeather put the man down. She gave a last punch, which knocked him out. Then, she pulled out her cell phone and called the cops.

"Sweet dreams." She murmured under her breath, after the call. Then she flew off.

Redfeather was what they called a 'rogue hero'. She had run away from the justice league, when she was 14, knowing that she would never be able to get along with a team. She was 16 now, and had learned a lot more than her parents could ever kept flying on. She had heard of another hero, Speedy, who had done the same. She didn't know much about where the young hero had gone, or who he was now, but she still looked up to him. She didn't have time for a team, and never wanted the time for one. She did, however, love saving people and taking bad guys down.. She finally got to her house, which was a small apartment. One bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room and kitchen area. She made a light landing on her patio(she was on the highest floor for a reason.) Sunrise let her wings disappear into her body. She could do that, for some reason, even though her father, Hawkman , was not able to. She got the shape shifting in her mind ability from her mother, Vixen. And it came in handy quite often. Her wings, in the winter turned white, and she could turn them black at night for stealth, however, she hadn't tonight, because she was in a red mood. In the winter, she called herself snowfeather, and at night she would sometimes have fun by calling herself Blackfeather. She loved the names she gave herself, and hated the ones her father and mother had given to her. They called her Hawkgirl. _Nothing more original then that, right?_ Sunrise exaggerated in her mind. Then she realized that she was thinking about her past... Again. She face palmed.

"Stop it, Redfeather ." She told her self "Your past is just as bad as anyone's could get. you're bringing your self esteem down. Your parents never cared anyway." Sunrise had taken a half gallon of chocolate Ice cream out of the fridge, and sat on the couch. The ice cream was on her lap, she was eating with her right hand, and flipping channels with her left. Then she remembered her job tomorrow. She worked at a small Copy Print down the street. _Nothing worse than a copy shop._ She told herself,_but at least it pays the electric bill._With that she put the ice cream back and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frost flame

A chilly breeze rushed through the streets of Gotham. Of course that was all due to frost flame. It wasn't winter, but a duty is a duty, and frost flame's duty was to find whoever was tracking him. So far, he knew that the person could fly and had freezing powers and heat powers... just like him. Frost flame knew that it was either his father, Metamorpho, or Superman. He despised Superman. Only because he knew that his father didn't get along with superman. This was the 8th time this week that he saw whoever was tracking him. Frost flame gave up.

"Alright! Come out Superman! I know it's you!"

Clapping came out of the shadows. And superman stepped out.

"Well done, Daniel Mason. I am glad you have learned so much since you...left."

"Why are you here."

"I'm here to recruit you to -"

"Nope. I'm not doing it." Daniel turned to walk away.

"Daniel, you haven't even heard the rest of-"

"And I don't want to hear it."

"Would you be willing to join the Young Justice team?"

Daniel paused.

"Why?" He tried to hold back a smile. "Do they need me again."

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because we are headed toward difficult times."

"Why"

"Because we have been tracing certain villains, and they have escaped."

"Why"

"Would you stop acting like you're two?" Superman said annoyed, "Are you coming or not."

"Alright, I'm in." frost flame said.

"Fine come with me."

Frost flame followed superman with out any more words. the entire trip to mount justice was silent. Finally, they arrived. Daniel was too excited to see Wally. His old pal Wally. As soon as Wally saw Daniel, he sped over to him.

"Hey! FF! I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you again man!"

"It's great to see you too KF."

Wally hugged him. The hug that Daniel never got before he left.

"Why did you leave?" Wally whispered" Is it because of M'gan?"

Daniel Pushed wally off, sadly and turned away from him.

"C'mon. I need to know the truth."

The other members were curiously looking at them. They were out of hearing range so, they were wondering what had just happened.

"Yes Wally." Daniel whispered, "That is right."

"Hey, it isn't your fault." Wally comforted. " If she and Superboy want to be romance birds, That is their , I bet that you'll win her heart this time, just wait until she sees you. She is in her room right now, with Zatanna." Don't let Superboy put you down."

Daniel turned, and Wally smiled.

"Thanks, but I need you to know that I've gotten over that. It isn't the only reason I left, but I don't like M'gan any more."

"What is the other reason?"

"I don't think you need to know yet."

"Fine." Wally sighed.

Together, they walked to the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:Followed

Sunrise woke up to her alarm clock. She pressed the button on the top, knocking down her water bottle. UGH! She was sore from flying against the wind, and though her wings weren't out, she could still feel the soreness._I wish I could skip work today._ She groaned and got out of bed. She got dressed and ate breakfast, then grabbed her back pack with her lunch and supplies. She went out the door. As soon as she reached the hallway, she had the strangest feeling. The feeling of being watched. She looked around suspiciously. Nothing. Hmm. Sunrise mentally turned into a spider for the sixth sense. There was something there. She knew it. Some one was in the shadows, watching, listening. She kept moving like she knew nothing but the paranoia just followed. As she walked into the copy print shop, she started seeing things. Was that camera there before? What about that table. And she had never seen that co worker... or costomer before.

"Stop." She told herself.

Sunrise? Are you okay?" Her friend Louisa Asked.

"No." Sunrise answered too quickly. She immediately replaced it with, "I'm fine."

"Hmm."

By noon, The paranoia still hadn't left. Every so often, she would check her sixth sense. Still, some thing was there. It was on her lunch break when she saw the person who was watching. The black car had driven by three times during the break, every five minutes. As soon as the car went out of view again, Sunrise went behind the building and flew to the roof. Now _she_ would follow the _car._She flew from building to building, getting higher and higher, but keeping the car in view. The car pulled over by the shop on the next round. A boy about her age got out. He was handed a flier, and he walked into the store. Being sure to stay out of the car's view, Sunrise flew off the roof, and waited out side the back door, witch led to the alley. She was sure the boy would come out the back, in search for her. She waited by the side of the door, ready to attack. Sure enough, the boy came out. she tackled and put him in a headlock. The boy fought back, kicking her in the shin, elbowing her, and last banging his head back wards and making her let go. She felt blood spill out her nose. Her eyes widened, as she tried to stop the blood. The boy let his guard down.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean- I don't usually... hit...girls."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I-I'm... Uhhh."

That's when Redfeather noticed it. She smiled.

"Dick Grayson."

"What? How did you-"

He was cut off by Bat man. Who came down from the roof.

"Don't think that we don't know who you are. Sunrise."

"Why are you here?"

"We'd like to recruit you. Are you in for a team?"

"Sorry bats, but I don't do the whole team thing. You know that. you also know the exact reason I ran away, so why did you even bother?"

"Because we need you."

"Nice try, but I'm not in."

"Didn't you just hear me? We _need_you."

"No you don't, you're just saying that. to make me believe you." Red feather raised her voice.

"Listen. We've been-"

"Batman." Dick interrupted.

The hero looked down at his sidekick. Dick just nodded and batman took a tool out of his utility belt. One motion and he went flying to the roof. Dick just looked at his feet. Redfeather was about to leave, but Dick just kept standing there.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Dick asked innocently.

"Send batman away."

"Oh no reason, maybe because he was pressing a little too hard, and it can be a little easier talking to some one your age."

Redfeather just looked at him like he was strange, then changed her mood.

"You are right. Adults are creepy."

"Well there are a bunch in the Justice league, so I understand if you don't want to come. We'll be in touch." Robin pulled out a grappling hook and got up to the roof. He was ready to leave.

"Dick Wait..." Redfeather said, as she flew onto the roof. "I'm coming, But the team won't like my attitude."

"It's okay. If they won't talk to you, I still will.I'm glad you came to your senses."

Redfeather followed Dick, thinking that he was more friendly than any of the super heroes she had ever had to work with. She smiled to herself. Maybe she would enjoy a team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: United?

Robin led Redfeather into the cave. She had never been there before, and it was strange being away from home. There was a living room area, and The whole team was there playing some sort of card game. The all looked up at the new hero. Some cocked their heads, while others just stared. _This is_ awkward. Sunrise thought. That was, until they all got up and walked to Robin. Super boy spoke first.

" Who are you? Another new hero?"

"What does it look like? I have HAWK wings. What did you think? That I was a regular girl?"

Super boy looked offended a little.

"I was just asking." He said, a little hot headed."Are you even welcome here?"

"I don't see why you are, Hot head."

"Hey." Dick interrupted." You two are going to need to get along. Yes, super boy, She DOES belong here. Are you good?"

Super boy turned and walked back to the table, where they had been playing Uno. M'gan stepped up to Sunrise next.

"Sorry." She apologized."Conner can be a little... Angry sometimes. I'm M'gan, but I had better go comfort Super boy." She left as well. For a couple of seconds, no one dared to step up. Until Artemis gathered her thoughts. She was never good at making friends, but this girl seemed more of her attitude.

"I'm Artemis, And this is Wally, or Kid Flash. This is Frost flame. Then Here's Aqualad and Zatanna. Now who are you?"

"I'm... Sinrise, A.K.A. Red feather."

Every one paused.

"What?" Sunrise asked.

"uhh... Well, your name..." Artemis started.

"It sound a lot like..." Zatanna continued.

"Like what? What's wrong with my name?"

" I think it sounds a lot like..." Zatanna kept going.

"Like..." Artemis Tried to keep going.

"What?!"

_Recognized: Red Arrow B 07._

"Like _His _Name." Artemis pointed at Red arrow through the flash of light.

"what _about_ my name?" Red arrow Asked suspiciously, walking over to them.

"Oh. Hi Roy." Zatanna said. Artemis growled and walked away, to the game of Uno.

"Hey Roy. This is sunrise, and we were just talking about how her hero name sound alot like yours." Kid flash told him.

"And her hero name is?..."

"R-"

"Red feather." Sunrise glared at Kid flash after interrupting him. "I can speak for my self thank you." She snapped at wally.

"Red_feather_ Huh? I see. I'm Red _Arrow."_ Roy said. " And I think you might want to change your hero name, cause',"

" Change MY name Why can't you change YOURS?! "

"Listen, I was here FIRST. I deserve to keep my-"

" You don't deserve ANYTHING more than I do! Do you know what I've been through?! And you just want me to-"

"Hey!" Robin interrupted." We need to-"

"SHUT UP, PUNK!" Red feather and Red arrow shouted at him at the same time. They immediately looked at eachother and glared.

"You don't know what I've been through." Sunrise lowered her voice.

"You're that Rouge hero. Trust me, I know _exactly _what you've been through."

"Oh yeah, and I suppose you can grow wings and fly too."

"It's not like that."

"Well then What IS it like?!"

Robin, Frost flame, Zatanna, Aqualad, and KF Had walked back to playing Uno at this point. They all started ignoring the quarrel.

"I was a rogue hero too, once, you know?"

"No, I didn't. And why should I have known."

"I'm not saying you should ha-"

"Yes you are! You just SAID it!"

"What? No. I didn't!"

"You DID!"

"I'm not going to argue about this."

The two glared at eachother.

"Then Why are you arguing at all?!"

"Because I have other things to argue about! If you are just going to be a problem, then why don't you just LEAVE?"

"I think I'll Do That Then!"

"FINE! go ahead, and walk away. I don't care! And just know that NO ONE is here to take you home!"

"I can find my OUN way home. I'm not THREE. AND I can ACTUALLY do some thing COOL!"

" Oh Yeah?! like what? Fly?"

" YES! which is WAY cooler than Archery!"

"You call FLYING COOL? I bet over half the people in the League can FLY! You're Dad for One!"

" I bet you only know Of ONE person who can shapeshift in there MIND! WHICH, by the way needs consentration, something that CLEARLY, you don't have!"

"HEY! It takes even MORE consentration to Shoot an arrow, and be COORDINATED, which is something YOU don't have!"

"I'm LEAVING!" Sunrise turned and started walking to the exit.

"WHY? You don't Want to put up a fight?!"

Sunrise paused in mid step.

"Is that a challenge?" She breathed. She turned and attacked, lunging at Roy. Roy flipped out of the way, and pulled out his bow and an arrow, quickly shooting at Redfeather. She dodged, but the arrow clipped her arm, pretty deeply, making her am bleed. She dodged another arrow, and another. In her mind, she became an elephant, and knocked Redarrow into the kitchen area. She flung him over the counter, and Red arrow shattered some cups, and landed on broken was when the rest of the team noticed them and rushed to stop the fight. Super boy lifted Redfeather and threw her to where Red arrow had landed. Red arrow was in the process of getting up when red feather attacked him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his stomach. From the force, Red arrow fell back wards, landing on top of Red feather, who held her grip. Then, Red feather formed into a boa constrictor in her mind and squeezed. Red arrow dropped his bow from the pressure, as he ran out of air, being chocked. He tried to pull Red feather's arms off his neck, and that was when he realized that she was wearing Silver gauntlets, with red gems around the top and bottom. He tried to pull, but he was getting weaker. He was a goner. Finally, Redarrow passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sharp pains

Red Arrow flinched as He pulled glass out of the wounds in his arms. He had been lucky and unlucky because he had his quiver on. First, unlucky because it hurt really bad to land on it as hard as he did, and second, it had protected him from getting glass in his back. Red feather on the other hand, flinched every time Robin even touched one of the shards of glass stuck all down her back. Though, red feather was lucky, as well, for not getting any glass stuck in the back of her head.

"Gha!" Red feather couldn't hold back a sound of pain when Robin pulled the 12th piece out.

" Here, Bite on this." Robin handed her a pen. "It'll make it less painful. There are only eight more. I think."

Red feather bit down on the pen as Robin started wiggling the next piece of glass. Her Light blue shirt was stained with blood,which made it look completely red. Robin focused intently on getting the glass out, while M'gan Cleaned out the wound on Red feathers arm (From where the arrow got her.) Red arrow glared, then walked to his room. He knew he couldn't trust her, and he had to get the message to aqualad, and Robin that she couldn't be trusted. He wrapped his arms in a bandage, and sat on his bed. He hated to admit it, but Frost Flame couldn't be trusted either.

About an hour later, Red arrow walked out of his room. Red hawk was nowhere to be seen, while the others were eating. Roy shot a look at Robin.

"Where is she?"

Dick decided to walk over to Roy to talk.

"She's in her room, cleaning up. Her back hurts really bad."

"Hey, that was Conner's doing."

"I know... How are your arms, and... Neck?" Robin looked at the Red marks on Roy's throat.

"She chokes hard."

"And her gauntlets are... Yeesh."

"She can't be trusted."

"What? Why not? "

"She already tried to kill one of us once. We can't say it won't happen again."

"You got on her nerves."

Red feather walked in, and looked up at Dick and Roy. She glared and kept Roy and Dick saw.

"Look all I'm saying is that we need to keep a close eye on her." Roy continued in a low voice.

Dick sighed. "Fine, but you're not always right, you know?"

That ended the conversation, and Dick walked over to Sunrise.

"You Okay? Need some lunch? "

"I'll be fine, and no."

Dick sat next to her, and they looked at each other.

"Batman's going to help train you. That means you'll be training with me. Are you sure you don't want lunch? You don't need to starve yourself because of what happened."

"I guess I could use a sand witch."

"That's more like it. C'mon." Dick got up, and sunrise sighed and followed.


End file.
